Contractions
by TheBlackRabbit
Summary: ...........
1. im going where?

my first fan fic so go easy on me. this does goes intristing in the next chapter i already have the second chapter so i hope you like it

"_No one is looking at you no one is looking at you_" a young brunette named Mikan Sakura told herself.

As she was running by she saw a plaque it said ALIC-

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ow"

"Sleeping through class huh Mikan ... You know with that brain of yours you should pay attention"

Hotaru said emotionless.

"Gomenasai Hotaru what class do we have next?"

"Math which is Jinno Sensei"

"Wow my worst subject you know Hotaru I had a weird dream before you woke me up"

"Yeah what was it about"

"Everyone please get into your seats class has started"

"Today class we will be learning about solving equations involving decimals"

"**Mikan** **Sakura please report to the headmaster office"**

"_Yes at least I get to skip class"_

I dashed out of class ignoring stares I received. When I got to the headmasters office I knocked.

"Come in"

"Please sit down"

"As you know you have 2 alices, nullification and S.C.E. steal, copy and erase"

I nodded

"So you will attend Alice academy you will return in a few years."

"When will I leave?"

"In five days or so you will have time to say good bye but you shall not tell them why your leaving"


	2. traped for saying ja ne

**Three days passed by**

I still haven't told them yet. I called everyone to meet up at central town at the park. Everyone was their waiting for me.

"Um everyone know that I have 2 alices right"

"So I have to go to Alice Academy"

"WHAT?!"

"Mikan tell me you're not going" Hotaru said worried.

"I have to"

"But why?"

"I have to go sorry I can't tell you why"

"Koko tell us why?"

"I-I can't hear her thoughts." He lied he knew he caught her off guard when she came out of the office.

"Tell us or we won't let you go!" everyone shouted.

"Sorry I have to go now Ja"

I ran crying towards the Sakura tree. The tree where I go to think. Unknown to me Natsume was there.

**Central Town**

"Hey guys we should trap her so she can tell us why she is leaving"

"Sumire that is wring"

"Yuu don't be stubborn"

"Anyways let's do this Hotaru's room"

"NO you guys will make a mess"

"But it's for Mikan"

"…FINE…but it will cost you" everyone sweat drop. Everyone thought "_she is so kind_" sarcastically

**BACK WITH MIKAN**

Why. Why does my life have to be so difficult? IT'S NOT MY FAULT.A tear left my eye. Natsume appeared he wiped my tear away.

"Don't cry" he muttered.

I fell in his arms.

A: N/ you know like in the manga when she found out Tsubusa is missing.

"Tell me why you're leaving Polka"

"I can't I'm sorry I have to go now"

I was running toward my room. When I was about to open my door something hit my head hard. Everything went black.

**1 hr. past by**

"When is she going to wake up?"

"1hr past y she will eventually"

"How hard did you hit her Permy?"

"My name isn't Permy! I hit her with a shovel so I don't know pretty hard I guess gomen"

My eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey she's waking up!"

"Sakura-sun gomen we had to do this"

"Hey! Why am I tied up?" '_Ow these ropes are tight_'

"So you can tell us wh-"

"I'm not telling you why"

"Then you are not leaving until you tell us"

"NO I can't " My eyes were getting watery now.

"Just let her go can't you see that she is suffering more"

"Arigato Ruka-pyon"

"But Ruka we need to know why"

All I heard was fingers snapped. Then a flame appeared on the ropes. It began to burn the ropes until it turned into ashes. Everyone was shocked expect for Ruka. Natsume was outside the window but he disappeared quickly. I ran out quickly before they regain their mind. When I was opening the door of my room the robot dorm adviser handed me a letter.

**A: n/ sorry I forgot her name (the robot).**

I went inside my room. I turned on the lights and read the letter.

_Mikan Sakura I am sorry to inform _

_you that you will leave tomorrow _

_morning at 7:00 am._

_-HEAD MASTER_

I began to pack my things. When I finished I wrote a letter to my friends.

_Gomenasai I couldn't tell you why_

_I'm leaving. It's better if you didn't _

_know. When you read this I might _

_be gone. I will leave. I will come back_

_so wait for me. Don't change._

_Mikan _Sakura

Ok done I guess I'll go to Hotaru's room and leave it there. I walked through the empty halls towards her room. I left the note on the floor. I saw Youchi walking toward me. I guess he was following me. He looked sad I guess he knew I was leaving.

"Mikan-ne are you leaving"

"Yes I'm sorry Youchi ill back though I promise"

I held out my pinky. He held out his. We promised.

"Promise me you will be adorable Youchi"

"I promise when you come back we will go to Central Town"

"Yes and we will eat howalons together now let's take you to your dorm"

I carried him to his room. I created a alice stone in a shape of a heart and made it into a necklace and put it around his neck. So he can remember me and control his alice.

I went back to my dorm. This was one long day.


	3. Miss Orange

**Morning with Hotaru**

'That baka saying goodbye in a letter better tell Natsume and Ruka'

She ran towards Ruka's and Natsume's room. She explained to them and showed them a letter.

"What has she left yet?"

"No we might have time Ruka"

"Let's hurry and see if she is at the gate"

"Hn"

**Back with Mikan**

"Sakura do you have all your things?"

I nodded.

"When you get to the airport there will be a student with a mask on waiting for you. You will also obtain missions and you will get a mask.

The driver opened the door. SIGH I will miss this place.

"MIKAN!"

"Huh" I turned around.

"You baka it's not nice to say good bye in a letter"

"Gomenasai"

"Here it's a cell phone so we can keep in contact"

"Um here is a bunny to remember me" he blushed slightly.

"Arigato Ruka-pyon"

"Hn …here read it when you get there" he handed me a letter.

"Arigato I'm sorry everyone I couldn't tell you why I was leaving"

"It's alright but don't forget us"

"Miss we have to go now or you will miss your flight"

"Ja ne you guys I'll miss you" I hugged all of them.

I got in the limo. When I aboard the plane there were only alice users. WEIRD. Oh well I fell asleep. I felt something shaking me. Grrrr I wanted to sleep more.

"Miss the plane has landed"

"Huh? Oh thank you misses" I flashed my biggest smile she grinned. Ok I got to practice English now. As I got off the plane I walked towards a boy with gray hair (same haircut like Natsume_ wearing a black wolf mask.

"Are you Mikan Sakura" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Wow I got annoyed.

"Yes" I said flatly. Hah take that.

"I'm here to pick you up I'm Kyo Hyuuga"

'Hyuuga Hyuuga Hyuuga' that name rang through my head.

'Natsume Hyuuga, Kyo Hyuuga can they know each other?' I thought more he starred at me while I was thinking I broke the silence.

"Do you know Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Hn" whoa that bugged me.

"Are you related?"

"Hn" *vein pop*

"Can you stop saying Hn!"

"Sure Miss Orange"

Vein pop

"Why are you calling me Miss Orange?"

"Isn't that what your name means Miss Orange?"

'God this guy is bothering me'

"DO YOU KNOW NATSUME" I'm getting irritated.

"Yes he is my cousin"

'Cousin Cousin cousin cousin'

"Let's go MISS ORANGE"

I'm going to beat this guy up soon. He is like Natsume too. What is this feeling in my chest? Oh no am I falling for him too? He is like Natsume it's hard to fall for someone who is like him too.

**Kyo's point of view**

Why do I like bothering her? I feel good when I talk to her and irritate her. What is this feeling?

It's just another girl. I shouldn't fall for her. I wonder how she knows my cousin. Can it be no it can't can it? Wow she walks so slowly wait she dropped something. She hasn't noticed maybe I'll pick it up and give it to her later. Maybe I will even read it. We are in the limo now. Is she staring at me? She probably thinks I haven't notice. Better speak up.

"What are you staring at Miss Orange"

"N-Nothing" hah caught her of guard.

Wait her eyes are getting watery. What did I do now? I got up and ambulated toward her. I crouched down. Wiped her tear off. She makes me sad seeing her like this.

"Don't cry. If you cry it will make me cry. I will cry with you"

She fell in to my arms. I decided to take my mask off. She stared at my grey eyes.

I starred at her brown orbs. I can feel happiness in them now. I hugged her tightly. She drifted off to sleep. I laid her down on the seat.

"Hey we are here" I shook her.

"1 minute"

"We are here wake up" I shook her she fell to the floor of the car.

"Hey what was that for"

"You didn't wake up"

"Come on "

"Humph"

"Wow looks like the one I was before"

"No this one is bigger"

"True"

There isn't really that much excitement. The buildings are the same. But instead of Sakura trees. There are apple trees. We walked to the headmaster's office.

"Hello Mikan Sakura I presume you know English right."

"Yes"

"You will train here and do mission your mask and alias name will be given by the dangerous ability teacher"

"I will attend dangerous ability's?"

"Yes don't worry Kyo is in it also"

"That's not what I'm worried about"

"Oh then what are you worried about"

"My mission's will I go alone or with a partner"

"Your mission partner is Kyo ok then here is your schedule, but first we will show you your dorm and you are a 3 star when you start to improve your alice you will be a special star."

"Kyo lead her to her dorm"

"Hn" so I guess I'm her mission partner.

"Come I'll show you your dorm"

"Ok"

"Here is you dorm if you need me I right next door"

"Kyo what is your alice?"

"My alice is water and fire"

"Wow ok thanks see you tomorrow"

"Hn"

Hahaha I saw her vein pop.

This is one fun day.


	4. first day of school!

**Alice Academy Morning POV KYO**

_Knock knock_

Pause

_KNOCK _KNOCK

"Miss Orange open the door!"

No response

"Miss Orange open the door"

No response

I'm goanna break down this door. I went back a little then I went and slammed against the door. The door slammed open I nearly fell against the floor. Good thing I'm really good at balancing. I saw on her lamp stand there were a cell phone and a white stuffed bunny? I saw Miss Orange sleeping soundlessly on her bed. What can wake this girl up? I went toward her and shook her violently. Still nothing. I shook her again. Finally she woke up.

"Why did you wake me –_yawn_- up?"

"Because it WAS 7:00 when I came to wake you up but now its 7:15 so hurry up and get ready or we will be late"

"Ok! Hold on I will be ready hold on" I watched her as she grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom. Ii heard the shower turned on so it will be awhile. I reached into my pocket and I felt something so I took it out. It was a crimson envelope?

It was engraved POLKA. Polka? Who's that or what is it? Then I remembered I picked up the envelope in the airport when Miss Orange dropped it. Should I read it or burn it? Nah I will read then burn.

_Polka I can't believe you were leaving and saying goodbye in a letter. What am I supposed to say to Shadow? Anyway I will miss you. I will always wait for you at the Sakura Tree. Our tree. The reason why I was so emotionless is because I Lo-_

Ok I couldn't take it anymore so I burned it. I jumped a little when she opened the bathroom door. She weared our school uniform purple and black checkered skirts.** A:N/ it's the same in the show except the color is purple and the shirt is the same ok and the coat also. Oh and for the guys it's the same but its green. **

"Ready to go?"

"Yup hold on let me put my hair up in pigtails"

"You should leave your hair down it looks better" I walked out the door leaving her dumbstruck. She cached up leaving her hair down like I said.

"Listened to me huh?" she just stuck out her tongue. We walked towards the classroom.

"Mrs. Shell here is our new student"

"Great can she speak English?"

"Yes"

"Will miss please wait until I tell you when to come in ok?"

"ok"

"And Kyo please sit down"

"Whatever"

**Pov Mikan **

"Hello class we have a new student she came from Gakuen Alice Japan and came here"

She signaled me in.

"Hello my name is Mikan Sakura my alice is nullification and S.C.E. I'm in the dangerous ability and my star rank is special nice to meet you all" I flashed my biggest smile.

There were mummers like "She is beautiful, cute, blah blah blah things.

"So who would like to be Mikan's partner" A few girls raised their hands but most the boy's raised their hands.

"Kyo why don't you be her partner"

"Whatever"

"Mikan go sit next to Kyo and students I have to go now and free period"

"Ok" I walked toward him before I sat down. A black haired girl with 2 blue highlights came up to me.

"Who do you think you are to come near our Kyo"

"YEAH!" The rest of the 'unnoticeable' fan club came.

"I am his partner now"

"That does not give you a right to do as you please" wow she can be Permy's twin.

"Whoa are you to say"

"I'm Jennifer Shouda PROUD cousin of Sumire Shouda in Gakuen Alice"

"That explains a lot, anyway if you are so kind I'm going to sit down right now"

"Don't you dare get near our K-" I walked past her wow she looks like she is having a breakdown. Her friends or fan club members keep telling her "You are better". I just sat down next to Kyo he is reading the manga Blood+. Three girls and 3 guys approached me.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm April Liwag I have the ghost manipulation, lightning, and I'm a special star, I'm in the dangerous ability" she said with a smile =D. She has black long hair with brown eyes and a little short but not that short.

"Hey I'm Jake Lee my alice is shape-shifter I'm a special star too, I'm in the dangerous ability too" he gestured with a wave. He has dark brown spiky hair with green eyes and he is a little taller then April.

"Hello I'm Christal but you can call me Christy for short my alice is invisibility I'm a three star and I'm in the special ability" she was nice she has long brown hair very small and short.

"Hey I'm Jesse my alice is I can go through walls I'm a 2 star I'm also in the special ability" he had black messy hair with yellow eyes he was tall.

"Hi I'm Yessica my alice is weather I can change it my star rank is 3 star and I'm a special ability" she has purple hair with magenta eyes she was tall.

"Ok my turn I'm Carlos my alice is technical I can hack into anything for the school of course on missions, I'm three star and I'm in the technical group" he has dark read hair and brown eyes he is not that tall.

"So Mikan want to join us for Town Central"

"Yay sure April um what kind of money do you guys use?"

"We use dollars don't worry they will give you your money" this time Christy spoke.

"Hey lets go ask Mrs. Shell if you can go" wow Carlos looks energetic.

"Kyo come with us"

"Can't go by yourself Miss Orange"

"Hey I was just being nice" I pouted none I mean NONE can resist. He stared at me blinking.

"Fine"

We all walked up toward the staff faculty. We walked inside.

"Mrs. Shell can I go to Central Town?"

"Yes but your partner has to go with you since your new''

"Yush thanks"

We walked outside.

"Kyo can we go"

"Yes but I'm going to be with Jake most of the time k?'' **A:n Jake and Kyo are child hood friends.**

==Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. =D I appreciate=)=================


	5. Leave out all the rest

Srry for updating late. I started reading other stuff I almost forgot about this.

Thank you everyone that reviewed :3 ^_^

Oh and norian03 all your questions is in this chapter since I haven't updayed in a long time heres a longer chapter.

2 days later ( I decided to make it later)

MIKAN's POV

We all arrived at Central Town. It was amazing it was much larger than the one in Japan.

It even had a mall! with the stores like Aeropstale,Abercorombie , Hollister , Pacsun! , Hot , all the stores that are supposed to be in the mall even San Francisco's Cookies! (That's what the stores called i forgot.)

"So Mikan where would you like to go"

"I dont know April where is the most funnest place!" (A:n i know it isn't a word but it is in my dictionary;) )

"OOOHH what about the aquarium or the zoo! you could even touch them!'"

"Yay that's sound like fun lets go to the zoo!"

"The zoo! awwww no way" all the boys exclaimed.

"Were going OK!" Yessica yelled. She looks pretty mad.

"Yes mom" the boys said sarcastically.

"Anyways lets go!''

"Wow Christy you seem excited much?"

"It will be my first time there"

We arrived at the was pretty huge. We went through the tiger cubs cage. i was cuddling the baby cub.

Kyo's POV

I watched her as she cuddled with the cub. They both look so innocent together. Wait am i Falling for her? Somehow i felt like that wasn't a question.

Mikan Pov

I can feel someone starring at me. So I looked and met Kyo's eyes. uh oh I can feel my blood filling my cheeks. i quickly moved my head back to the cub.

"Umm can we go walk around now"

"Ok Mikan do they hav fluff puffs overthere"

"Yeah wait do they have them here!?"

"Yup and they come in different colors oh and you can get the mood fluff puffs to"

"Umm what are those"

"Oh when you touch it it will go in a color depending what mode you are in and depending on the mood is the flavor!"

"Hey Mikan lets go get some"

"Yay but i have alot of stuff" I smirked I turned to Kyo.

"Kyo can you hold all my stuff and my jacket thanks!" I just dumped all my things there. I ran with Christy , April, and Yessica. We skipped toward the booth or stall thing.

"Can we have a large mood fluff puffs please and 2 confessing ones in the same box" Yessica glanced a April and Christy they smirked. She asked for confessing fluff puffs? I don't have a good feeling about this.

"Mikan lets go shopping !"

"But the others are waiting for us" They dragged me to the store Pacsun.

They started picking out clothes. They handed me some and stuff me in the changing room. I choosed a black indigo venice skinny, Oasis Black Dress on top because I thought it was too short. (An: its on my profile) I came put and all the girls were squealing and jumpy. We checked out heading towards

The hair salon.

Kyo Pov

Great I get to hold girl stuff.

"Hey dude lets go buy stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Clothes"

"Yeah whatever" (ok you can imagine what they did and what he wearied I'm not that good with guy clothes) We walked out the store and I was wearing my new clothes.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**You were so scared**_

_**But no one else listened**_

'_**Cause no one else cared**_

Where is that coming from?

_**After my dreaming**_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here?**_

_**So if you're asking me**_

I looked through everything . Where is it coming from?

_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget all the wrong I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons too be missed (Forget**_ all the rest – Linkin Park)

It's coming from her jacket pocket. I picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Miss Orange's phone"

"**Who is this your not Mikan!?''**

"I know she gave me her stuff while she went to buy fluff puffs who are you"

"**If you must know I'm Hotaru Imai her best friend now go find her and give her the phone"** she said coldly. I could tell she hates me.

"I don't know where she is"

"**Go find her and who are you"**

"I'm Kyo"

"**Kyo what?"**

"It doesn't matter ok"

"**Fine I'll call you in 20 min. you better have found her then" **_beep beep beep._ She clicked on me. =|

**Mikan's POV**

Ok now seriously I think something is going on. They keep smiling and giggling when I caught them glancing at each other.

"Hey Mikan you should put the new clothes on"

"Umm ok where?"

"Behind a tree"

"What!?"

"Nah I'm kidding there's a changing room around here"

"Ok" I got in and changed into the new clothes. Oh and I got new shoes 2! Yay. There were black/purple converse. 15 minutes later

"Aww Mikan you look adorable" Adorable. =(

"Nah you look so cute" I guess that was better. =)

"Ok let's go and meet up with the guys" We met up in the park under a purple orchid tree.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey"

Kyo is staring at me.

"Is something on my face?" I'm touching my face right now.

"Uhh nothing"

We started to eat our fluff puffs finally!

5 minutes later.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**You were so scared**_

_**But no one else listened**_

'_**Cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming**_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here**_

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget all the wrong I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons too be missed (Forget**_ all the rest – Linkin Park)

"Oh Miss Orange your "friend" Hotaru called I bet its her right now.

"Oh really! Pick it up for me please I need to finish eating one of the fluff puff"

"Fine"

"Hello"

"**Polka"**

"Polka who the h e double tooth picks is that?"

"**I should be asking who you are"**

"I'm Kyo ok"

"**Why do you have Polk's phone"**

"WHO"S POLKA?!"

"Miss Orange get the phone!"

"Jeez someone's cranky"

KYO's POV

She is talking on the phone right now. Who was the guy. God did he need a attitude change.

"Hello"

"**Polka!"**

"Eh? Natsume! Kya How are you doing? What are you doing right now? How's everyone? Are you still doing missions?"

Boy she sounds pretty excited who Natsume?

"**Quiet god every ones fine its all dead since you left"**

"Oh realy!? Where is Hotaru and Ruka-Pyon!"

"**Where right here Baka"**

"Hotaru!!!!! HOW are you!?"

"**I'm fine don't give people your cell phone Baka"**

"Gomen Hotaru"

"**H-hi Sakura-san"**

"Call me Mikan I don't like formal"

"**Sorry S-Mikan"**

"See! That's better How are you and how's Usagi"  
**"It's all good Usagi too how's America"**

"It's all good"

"**That's nice oh hey we have to go Jinno-sensei came in"**

"Ok Ja Ne" **(AN: srry if the phone call was boring I was never a good person to talk on the phone that's why I mssege and text :P)**

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey Mikan we have to go but you can stay with Kyo and eat the last to fluff puffs"

"Ok" I don't have a good feeling about this. So I sat down next to Kyo.

I starred at the fluff puff it had the colors ROYGBIV (Red, Orange, Yellow ,Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet).

"Do you think it's safe to eat it"

"I don't know poke it" I picked up a stick and started poking at it.

"You know you're going to eat that right?"

"I guess" We both picked it up at the same time ant took a bite of it. It felt like biting into a tastefull cloud with different flavors.

"This is soo good"

"Yeah I know "

"Do you feel weird"

"What do you mean like you feel like telling the truth"

"Yeah I kind of do"

"You know what I like I like Tangerines,Sakura petals,Sakura trees, cute things"

"Yeah and I like you Mikan" _"Yeah and I like you Mikan" _those words rang in my head.

"uh I-I like you too"

**4 years later**

**Mikan POV**

Its been 4 years that everyone is a couple. AprilxJake . ChristyxJesse YessicaxCarlos Then me and Kyo apparently everyone planned when he confessed. Now life was awesome we still went on missions. I still talked to Hotaru and everyone. I'm 15 now and happy. It was science class now we had Mr. Kohl.

"Ok class as you can see skin cancer is caused by being exposed to ultra violet light that is in the sun it makes your cells reproducing and doing its job non-stop that is why there are dark spots on your skin when u have skin cancer" **(AN:I m learning this in science its pretty interesting)**

"**Kyo Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura come to the headmaster's office I repeat Kyo Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura come to the headmaster's office**

**Thank you"**

"What did we do this time?"

"We it was you most likely"

"Are you sure it wasn't you"

"Yes now quiet down were here"

_Knock_

"Yes come in, please take a seat"

"You know you guys are the top students of this whole school right?'

"Yeah"

"Mikan you know you are going back to Japan someday ri-"

"OHMYGOSHI'MGOINGBACKYAYICANTWAITTOSEETHEMALL!"

I screamed all the words in the same time I am way to hyper.

"Uh-hum (Cleared his throat) as I was saying before I was interrupted both of you well be going back today after you pack ok"

"YUSH I am going right now" I ran out the door. We headed to the airport as we bordered on the plane Kyo gives me a silver/black box. Inside is a wolf pendant it had a picture of both of us smiling together. I put it around my neck and I kissed him on the cheek.

We were outside the gates of the Academy I was nervous Kyo saw it in my eyes. Narumi walked up to us.

"Mikan-chan! You are back its been a long time we seen each other lets go to class your luggage is in your room oh and you guys have to share a room because there aren't any others."

"Uh"

"Stay outside till I signal in" I began to breathed deeply Kyo saw this so he held my hand.

"Are you ready?"

"S-sure"

"Ohayo class today we have two new students please come in and introduce yourselves"

We walked in. I saw my old friends and Natsume in the back sleeping. Sigh.

"I'm Mikan Sakura special star dangerous ability alice nullification S.C.E."

"Mikan!" Natsume woke up but his face fell when he saw my hand with Kyo's.

"I'm Kyo Hyuuga Special star, dangerous ability, and alice is fire and ice"

"Hyuuga?"

"That means he is related to Natsume?"

"what?''

That took me a while anyways review. If not ill be evil and keep Mikan and kyo paired up. =D

and happy holidays

Happy bday Natsume :D plz review C:


	6. an

Wow how convenient I upload on the day I left this story which was a year ago.

I'm sorry to my readers and reviewer's thank you so much you guys inspired me.

But I got writers block….. . hahah and I reread it and jeese does it suck xD  
I may delete this story or redo it but seriously this story sucks :/

Alright im not good with goodbyes D:~


End file.
